


Existential Cry-sis

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Existential Crisis, Multi, and my idea of the meaning of life, and they accidently make kid!Logan cry, kid!Logan, logan is cute and smart and adorable, the search for the meaning of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: You know that feeling when you suddenly question everything about life and existence? Or when you think about something and half an hour later, you’re on the floor muttering ‘we’re gonna die one day anyway…’? And then you spend the next few days pondering the meaning of life before you forget only to be reminded at a later date and have to go through the system again?Blame Logic.But don’t be too mad at him, it’s not really his fault, and he has to deal with it too, in a… slightly unusual way… Let’s just say  he isn't /kidding/ around.





	Existential Cry-sis

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that I'm changing my username from green_galaxy_giraffe to love_write_edit_sleep because that is my Instagram username (love-write-edit-sleep, where I post my edits. Xx

This had never happened before.

The sides were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast together, except Logan, who was working on some schedules that needed fixing-up. Suddenly, the three of them were struck with a wave of emotion.

Patton suddenly burst into tears, his heart feeling like it was going to break in two, the words ‘irrelivent’, ‘pointless’, ‘meaningless’, ‘wasted’, ‘death’ all floating in his head.

Roman clutched at his heart as he let out a sudden cry. He’d gone blank. All his ideas, present and previous, they all felt useless, meaningless, worthless. His motivation vanished with his pride.

Virgil tugged his hood over his heard, growling to block out the emotion of helplessness, of pain and the sudden realisation that he was insignificant. He dug his palms into his eyes as he tried to block the tears.

“We need to check on Thomas.” Virgil exclaimed. The other three agreed, all sinking out and appearing in front of Thomas.

Thomas was sitting on the couch, his knees to his chest as he tried to hold back tears. He jumped when he saw the sides appear.

“Oh, hey guys…”

“What happened?” Patton asked. “We were all fine then suddenly… we weren’t.”

“I…” Thomas sighed. “I just… kinda realised that… well, life it kinda pointless.”

“Now, Kiddo, I’m sure Logan will prove you wrong with all that logic and reasoning.” Patton forced a smile. “Logan!”

Logan appeared. 

Thomas gasped.

Virgil gawped.

Roman sniggered.

Patton squealed.

“Very mature…” Logan adjusted his glasses, that were now far too big for him. So was his shirt, and his tie.

“YOU’RE A BABY!” Patton screamed, running over and scooping the logical… child… into his arms and balanced him on his hips. Logan’s shirt was so large on him that it covered him head to toe, his tie hanging loosely around his neck, his glasses sliding down his nose.

“Patton, please unhand me…” Logan squirmed, but when it was clear that Patton was  _ not  _ letting go, he stopped fighting. “Yes, I have assumed the form of a 5 year old child, despite my wishes.” His voice was that of a 5 year old’s, and it made every serious thing he said sound adorable.

“Why?” Thomas asked.

“I am uncertain, but I conclude that my sudden realisation of the pointlessness of existence may have caused it.”

“Wait, you… You’re the one that gave Thomas an existential crisis?” Virgil spat. “And I was just starting to tolerate you.”

“I apologise-”

“No, you hurt Thomas.” Roman scowled. “How dare you?!”

“Pump the brakes, Princey!” Thomas tried to stop them, but they ignored him.

“You’re supposed to be the logical one! You’re not supposed to feed thomas nonsense like this!” Virgil cried.

“Quite right! I’m ashamed and disappointed in you, Logan!” Roman crossed his arms.

Logan blinked, then he sniffed, then he started to cry. Roman and Virgil panicked as Logan started sobbing.

“No! No, d-don’t cry!” Roman stammered.

“Oh, Logan!” Patton cried, shifting Logan to cuddle him. Logan clung to him, whimpering softly. “Shh, it’s okay, they didn’t mean it!”

“Shit, we made him cry…” Virgil buried his face in his hands.

“There, there…” Patton bounced Logan in his arms. Logan sniffled, looking up at Patton. “Hey, it’s okay! They’re really sorry, aren’t you, guys?” Patton turned to Roman.

“Yes! Ever so sorry…” Roman bowed dramatically.

“Sorry, Lo…” Virgil muttered. 

“It’s okay, Lo, we know you didn’t mean to.” Thomas smiled.

“It was not my intention to hurt you…” Logan sniffed, taking his glasses on an wiping his teary eyes with his arm. Roman’s heart broke at the sight and it was all his effort not to beg for forgiveness there and then.

“I know.” Thomas assured him. “It’s okay.”

“Why did you… think life was pointless in the first place?” Roman asked.

“I was thinking.” Logan put his glasses back on. “I believe I overdid it…”

“No  _ kidding _ !” Patton giggled at his own joke, then gasped. “I CAN CALL YOU KIDDO!”

“Please, don’t…” Logan sighed. “I came to the conclusion that life goes on, whether you are dead or alive, and that death in an inevitability. Therefore, by learning to work, working to survive, and surviving to die, then what is the point?”

“Ouch.” Virgil winced. “That… Why, Logan? I was feeling kinda chill today, then you go throwing that bombshell at me?”

“Life isn’t all about work, Logan.” Roman spoke up. “It’s about fun, about making a difference. Look at all the people Thomas’ has had an impact on!”

“That’s right!” Patton beamed. “All the people who have formed friendships and relationships because of Thomas, who are who they are because of Thomas, those who are pursuing their dreams because of Thomas!”

“Yes, life would go on without a person, but it wouldn’t be the same for those they impacted.” Roman explained.

“It would suck for them.” Virgil muttered. “I mean, sure, life is pointless, but not everything has to have a reason… It just… is.”

“And it’s short, so we have to do what we can.” Roman added.

“I… believe I understand…” Logan muttered.

“The meaning of life is to find ways to make life meaningful.” Patton spoke up. “And to make it meaningful, you need to fill it with things you love!”

“That… is a good conclusion, Patton.” Logan smiled, adjusting his glasses. Patton squealed.

“Ahh! Logan, you’re so adorable!”

“Agreed!” Roman cried. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“I suppose he’s kinda cute.”

“Shut up, he’s adorable!” Thomas giggled. Logan sighed.

“I am not adorable, I am serious.”

“Sure.” Patton chuckled. “SERIOUSLY ADORABLE!”

Logan groaned, but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face.


End file.
